


Diamond

by thetealord



Series: Prelude to Diamond & Quartz [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Gun Violence, Jazz Age, Science Fiction, Violence, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world-building and character exploration piece as a prelude to the novel I'm writing for NaNoWriMo about a pair of middle-aged gay gentleman spies/assassins. There's a lot of jazz and also cyborgs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond

The egg sizzled in the pan. Thaddeus watched it, eyes still heavy. He'd slept less than usual. His short black hair was still a mess, falling all over his face as he stood there in his housecoat, spatula in one hand. 

He had two choices.

One: Attempt to flip the egg. An option that ended in inevitable lack of breakfast.

Two: Continue to let the egg burn.

And as per usual, choosing 'egg' for breakfast was not the wisest option, but it was all he could find in the fridge.

After a staring contest with the egg that lasted far too long, he got up the nerve and stuck the spatula beneath it.

Then someone shouted, "Thadd!" directly into his ear.

And like every other morning, the egg went up, an extra oomph added to the toss as Lark's voice startled him, and it landed, face down, on the floor, yolk leaking pathetically onto the tile. Crystal padded over and rubbed against his leg, meowed, and sniffed at the mess, stepping forward to tentatively lick it, and then walked away, disinterested.

Still holding the spatula up, he stared, just a little dejected, at the sad egg. He should have seen that coming.

"Hello?" the voice prompted.

"I'm here, Lark," he confirmed, his voice grating, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm listening."

"You better be. Because I took a look into the card you pulled off the decoy from last night. The Red Rose is a bar in Central, on forth street, between a music store and a chain restaurant. They have live music every Saturday night. And tonight's performance is by a woman named Lila Daniels. Seems like she's been working at these kinds of places for a long time, but I couldn't trace her back any further than ten years ago. She has no other records."

"Well isn't that suspicious," he mumbled, giving up on breakfast and taking his tea to the bedroom with him, so that he could shower, slick his hair, and get dressed. "It sounds like I'll be paying Miss Lila Daniels a visit tonight."

\---

Nightclubs were always busy and this one was exclusive. He'd had Lark whip him up a fake membership card and flashed it to the black-suited bouncer at the door. The man side-eyed him, but let him through, and he pulled aside the curtain in front of the door and stepped inside.

The room was extravagant. A set of steps blanketed in red carpet led down to the main room, a large open space with tables and chairs off to the sides, each one draped in a blood red table cloth and decorated with expensive-looking china and silverware, a vase with a single rose set in the middle of each. The walls were draped with decorative red and gold cloth, and a series of large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting up the room. In front of the stage was an open area reserved for dancing, and it was crowded with men and women, most dancing, some off to the sides just drinking and mingling.

The stage had red curtains draped on either side, the edge lined with tiny lights that sparkled and illuminated the singer standing near the edge, in front of a mic. It had to be her. Lila Daniels. She was gorgeous, and he wouldn't have expected anything less. She had curves like none he'd ever seen, chestnut hair draped over her shoulders and down her back, accentuated by a large red flower tucked behind her ear. Her black dress fit her well, showed off her neckline, and he could see more than a few men in the audience with their gazes fixed intently on her. She was so beautiful, in fact, it almost seemed... unnatural. 

And it most likely was. According to his information, she wasn't human.

There was a small band behind her, a pianist, a man playing bass, and a saxophonist. Well, he wasn't about to put the band in any danger, not to mention the room full of people. And his job was all about biding his time, finding the right moment, so he would wait.

Fixing his tie, Thaddeus moved down onto the main floor, made his way around the tables and the dance floor until he managed to find an empty table near the stage and sat in the perfect position to watch Miss Lila Daniels. 

A waiter in a tux came by with a menu and an empty wine glass which was promptly filled. She was singing a nice, upbeat song, dancing a little, and the saxophonist got a few brief solos. When she was done, he made sure to clap loudly, to keep his gaze fixed on her, and as she looked around the room, their eyes met. 

She smiled and winked at him. Thaddeus smiled too, but in a quieter way. She didn't seem the type to be interested in a man who was all over her. More, the strong silent type. Which was exactly what he was, and when she winked at him, he smiled a little more. 

He was sure Lark was listening in, but she didn't say anything. She knew his game all too well.

The next number was softer, sweeter. Her voice carried, slow and melodic, across the room. Some couples that weren't already dancing got up to dance. Some men moved a few seats closer, drawn in by her voice and her sultry gaze. She blew a few kisses to the audience as she sang. 

Thaddeus sighed. He would never understand how men could be attracted to someone like that, a pretty face who was just trying to draw them in. Not that... he wouldn't have been just a little attracted to a gorgeous young man doing the same thing, but that was beside the point.

As the number hit its higher points, she strode down the steps that led to the floor off the stage, mingling with a few men in the audience, touching chins and meeting eyes. She swept around behind Thaddeus's chair, brushed his shoulder with her fingers, and he shivered. Even through the cloth of his suit her touch felt... cold.

She finished the song near the edge of the dance floor, the stones she wore on her fingers letting off a pulsing light that lit up her arm and the underside of her chin, and she thanked the audience amid cheers, whistles, claps and cries for an encore.

Then she turned and headed back to towards the stage, but not before stopping behind his chair again, fingertips resting on the back of it. 

"What's the matter, gorgeous?" she purred. "You look a little troubled."

"None of your concern," he told her quickly, his heart thudding in his chest, and not in the least because of the way she looked at him. She didn't know who he was... did she?

Of course, there was the chance, there was always the chance. And if she really was... what she was, she had toknow there would be people about, spying on her, planning to take her out. 

She left him alone after that, headed back to the stage, but the look in her eyes was still very interested. That was what he'd wanted, but something felt off, like she'd caught on to him far too quickly.

"Lark," he hissed, "You there?"

"Always," she said in her usual bright, cheerful tone.

"You heard that?"

"Yes," she paused to consider. "You think she's onto you?"

"I..." he looked up at Lila, caught her gaze as she returned to the stage for an encore performance, and quickly looked away. "I don't know," he mumbled, coughing to disguise the fact that he was speaking with someone who clearly wasn't in the room.

"Perfect."

"What?"

"It's your chance, Thadd. Lure her in. Then get her." He could practically see the teasing look in her eyes. "Come on, you're a charming old fox, I know you can do it."

"Well that was the plan but..." He cleared his throat again. Of course Lark wasn't worried. She hardly ever was, unless he was in real danger. "I swear, Lark," he hissed, then fell quiet and returned to watching Lila. Her eyes didn't land on him again, but Lark was right. If she was still interested in him, and he had wanted to catch her attention. Even if it was for all the wrong reasons, it was the perfect opportunity to lure her someplace private and quiet, someplace he could easily slip away when he was done. Assuming she didn't corner him. If she did suspect him, he doubted she would let him get away with that.

The curtains closed, and he presumed Miss Lila had stepped away backstage. He realized belatedly that he'd ignored his wine, lifted it and took a sniff, and decided he wasn't interested. Alcohol inhibited the senses, and he would need all of his on full alert.

Gently nudging it aside, he stood casually, and sauntered off down the hall to one side of the stage. If anyone asked, he was looking for the restroom, but when he didn't notice anyone following him or watching him, he continued on until he was almost in the backstage area.

Leaning against the wall, he pulled a small box out of his inner suit coat pocket, a little device with a screen that flashed numbers. It was a Heartstone reader, and it would tell him if his target was nearby. For now, the energy level it detected was definitely higher than normal, and assuming he was on the right track, it was about right. He just had to figure out how to get Lila to a place where he could confront her without anyone else getting in the way.

"Hey," a voice said from behind him. "What'r you doing back here?"

Thaddeus turned, just enough to look at his accuser, and raised his eyebrow. His hand went to his belt, ready to slip beneath his coat if he needed it, to grab his pistol. And then, the reader started going nuts, the number suddenly soaring upward, and he quickly stuffed it back into his pocket as he turned.

"He's with me." Lila came up beside him, resting her fingers on his elbow. He kept himself from shying away and just looked at her. She smiled sweetly at the hulking, bald man in a suit. He narrowed his eyes at her, then huffed and stalked off down the hall.

"Thank you...," he said slowly, eyeing her, and she raised her eyebrows at him, one corner of her mouth lifting up a little more.

"My pleasure, Mister." She pressed herself right up close to him and Thaddeus stiffened.

"Dath," he said, giving his accustomed fake name. "It's Dath."

"Well, Mister Dath..." She tugged on his elbow, leading him around the corner. "What are you doing back here, hmm?"

"Looking for you," he said, calm, and even smiled a little at her. "Your performance tonight was amazing, I couldn't leave without seeing you in person."

"That's my boy," Lark said into his ear.

Lila raised her eyebrows, then turned. "What do you say we go some place a little more private and talk, hmm?"

Thaddeus opened his mouth but stopped himself. He didn't want to seem too eager. So he settled for a nod. "Sure, why not," he said, nice and casual.

"My dressing room, then...?" She looked at him expectantly and he swallowed. On any other day, the last place on earth he wanted to be was a woman's dressing room. Tonight, it was probably his best chance to get her alone. Unfortunately, if there were no other windows or doors, he would also be cornered and easily trapped in.

Yes, she had the upper hand here and she seemed to know it. He needed to take her out alone, but he'd be in her space, a place she was familiar with. 

Maybe, if he did it quickly and quietly, he could manage it without anyone noticing. Escape through a... vent or something. Lark could find him a way out, if it came down to it, he hoped. She'd probably already pulled a map of the place up on her end.

"All right," he said, as calmly as he could, even smiling a little to show some false interest. He offered her his arm, though, a gentleman as always, and she took it, and lead him over to an unmarked door, pushing inside.

A radio in one corner played quiet smooth jazz, and the room itself was dimly lit. There was a large dresser and mirror on one wall, some scattered tables and chairs, a bed with clothes thrown all over it like someone had been trying to get dressed in a hurry, and a large wardrobe. There was a lace stencil decoration up along the edges of the walls and the bedspread and rug were a pale pink.

"Nice place," Thaddeus said, trying not to seem too awkward despite the fact that he was now officially completely out of his element. 

"What's the matter, Thadd, a little uncomfortable?" Lark giggled quietly into his ear and he frowned, not wanting to say anything back with Lila standing right next to him. He had to focus. Not think about how awkward the situation was and just... remember that he was here on a mission, just like any other mission. The target's appearance didn't matter. He'd more or less confirmed what the Core already suspected she was, thanks to the numbers on the reader. He just had to find the right opportunity to act.

Stepping away from him, Lila moved into the room and lit the candles on the dresser, glancing at him and smiling shyly on occasion. Thaddeus remained near the door. "Why thank you, Mister Dath," she said. "That's very kind of you to say, but this room is only temporary. I'm just here for the weekend. Next week I'll be singing over at Cat's Cradle."

"So you tend to move around to different bars and clubs?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she said. "You could say I like to get around."

He frowned, pursing his lips. "Any particular reason?"

Lila laughed, a high, delicate sound, and moved back over to him, touching his arm, trying to draw him further into the room. "I get bored easily, Mister Dath. I could never sit still when I was a child."

"Is that so?" Was she making a point, trying to throw him off by mentioning an obviously construed childhood, or was she telling the truth? There was a mischevious look in her eye, but it was hard to tell. "You had a good childhood, Miss Daniels?" He followed her a little ways into the room, let her lead him near to its center, then planted his feet despite her efforts to pull him in further. 

She touched his tie, letting her fingers trail down it, laughed a little, then frowned. "I think that's enough questions for now, don't you, Mister Dath?" Her hands slid up to his shoulders, arms curling around his neck, and she leaned in just a little _too_ close.

Thaddeus grunted and eyed her. "I'm not interested, Miss Daniels."

"Oh?" She looked a little surprised, maybe not as much as she should have been. She didn't move any closer, but stayed where she was. "Then how about you let me ask _you_ some questions, hmm? The regular bouncers here tell me they've never seen you before, I wonder what brought you by, if not for my beauty."

She studied him, seeking an answer, and he didn't give her one. She pulled away from him and sat at her bureau, watched herself in the mirror, and fluffed her hair. She pulled the flower from behind her ear, spun it between her fingers, then set it down and started pulling off bracelets and rings.

"Dath isn't your real name, is it?"

Again, he didn't answer, just stood. He watched her, watched the door, and slipped his hand into his pocket, fingers curling around the vial he kept there.

Lila pulled off her necklace last, then turned in the chair to face him, eyes dark. "We've noticed the deaths, you know."

He stiffened.

"So," she said, studying him carefully. "You've come for me at last, Angel of Death?"

He almost said something to that. But what? That he was sorry? He wasn't. 

Not really. 

He was never sorry for the deaths. It wasn't his choice. He only did what he was told. He did the job he was paid to do, and had been paid to do for the last twenty years.

"You silence says it all," she said, looking at herself in the mirror for what she must have known would be the last time. He could see her expression in its reflection. She looked... resigned, he supposed, like she'd always knew this day might come.

Then, she turned on him.

Her face devoid of all sweetness, the smile gone and her expression twisted up in a snarl, she flew at him with inhuman speed, her leg lashing out in a swift kick towards his stomach. Thaddeus stumbled to the side, whipped out the vial, uncorked it, and downed the reddish liquid inside, pocketing the empty vial and pulling his silenced pistol from its holster.

The Serum filled him in an instant, flooding through his veins, giving him power. She came at him again, and he hardly even had to think about it before he was lashing out in return, grabbing her leg, slamming his pistol into her head. It was a blow that would have felled any human.

Lila stumbled back, snarling. Some of the skin at her temple had been worn away by his strike, revealing hard cold steel beneath. Fingers curled like claws, she flung herself at him, raking them across his neck, catching his skin. He reached out, grabbing her by the neck, pulling her close, in a sudden movement she didn't expect. Her eyes went wide, but as she struggled to get away, it was already too late. He put his pistol to her chest and fired. 

She jolted in his grip and he fired again and again, his pistol loaded with stun bullets that sent out little bursts of electricity across her body, bursts that would interrupt her core system, mess with her internal power source, freeze her up for a little while.

She fell to the ground, writhing, and Thaddeus holstered his pistol and drew out his knife.

Lila, although he knew that wasn't her real name, looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. Her lips were parted, whether to scream or beg for her life he didn't know. It didn't matter. They always looked at him like that. And he always felt that same clench in his heart, a brief thought that maybe this was wrong. And then it was gone.

This monster was not human. Its internal processes, and what it had learned and been programmed to act like told it to look at him that way, for its own self-preservation. Nothing more.

Kneeling down over the creature, the cyborg, he dug his knife into its chest. There was no blood—cyborgs didn't bleed—but there were a few weak sparks as he cut into its external layer of skin, down through the steel. The knife was made of Whitestone, like the bullets, and it sank into the cyborg's body like it was nothing more than butter. 

Sawing through the chest, the red glow of its Heartsone began to shine through and he cut faster, around the glowing stone, until he could pry up the steel to get to it. Reaching in, he wrenched it free, and the light in the cyborg's eyes faded, its body going limp.

The stone pulsed red in his hand. Thaddeus stared at it for a moment because a moment was all he could spare. 

Another job, done.

Then, he tucked it into his front trouser pocket to keep it close and safe and sheathed his knife up his sleeve.

There was no sound in the hall, not yet. The men who had been lurking the halls earlier likely suspected they wereup to... somewhat different activities and had left them alone. So, in the end, Lila must not have really guessed who he was until it was too late.

"Get out of there while you still can," Lark whispered into his ear, her voice quiet. She often grew quiet after a kill. Respectful to the dead, even those who were less than human.

Thaddeus let his gaze linger on the cyborg that had called itself Lila Daniels for one more moment. Then, he slipped out the door, out the back exit of the building at Lark's direction, and down the street into the night.

\--

The next morning, beneath the headlines in the newspaper spouting about the end of Whitestone and the projected energy crash theorists liked to rave about, another headline caught his eye. 

**Lila Daniels Murdered at The Red Rose, Killer Still at Large**.

And wasn't that just the way the Queen liked it? 

Thaddeus turned the page and sipped his tea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The music playing in Lila's room is the same music Wick is listening to in the previous part c:
> 
> There will most likely be a third part at some point.


End file.
